


I’ll Race (See) You There

by beewithouthoney



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd Year Karasuno, 3rd year kagehina, Fluff, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Hinata, a glimpse of kenhina, kinda canon faithful, lots of pining, whipped kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewithouthoney/pseuds/beewithouthoney
Summary: They’re reaching the end of high school. Hinata is going away to Brazil. And Kageyama just wants to confess his love for his short middle blocker and keep being by his side.
Relationships: Hinata Shoyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 100





	I’ll Race (See) You There

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just an extremely self-indulgent fic I whipped up one day when I was bored and feeling extra emotional for kagehina. It just stayed in my drafts for a pretty long time but I forced myself to kinda finish it becuz the manga ending has got me emotional again.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy your stay here uwu

"Dude, can you please stop with the fidgeting? You're driving me insane!" Tsukishima threw a glare at his black-haired friend's way, his hand snapping off the headphones he was wearing. 

It was lunchtime. The two were in the 3-A classroom, just having finished eating with Hinata and Yamaguchi, who were called out by a teacher to help with something. 

Kageyama just gave Tsukishima an apprehensive look as he continued to squirm in his seat next to the bespectacled, and quite obviously annoyed, blond. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, finally resigning himself to the fact that he would have to ask The Question which would lead to a full-blown conversation that he wasn't particularly keen on staying around for. 

Tsukishima looked to the heavens for a beat before turning to Kageyama. "Oh, Your Highness, what might be troubling you?" Tsukishima asked, not even trying to hide his exasperation.

Kageyama shot him a glare, but went to answer him nonetheless. He stopped squirming for a moment in order to fully face his annoyed friend. "It's...about Hinata."

The way Tsukishima rolled his eyes, Kageyama worried they would roll right out of their sockets. “Of course it is.”

Ignoring Tsukishima’s clear disinterest and just his signature sass, Kageyama sighed. “We only have 10 days until the Spring Finals, and then it would just be a blink of an eye before we graduate. And then I’m going to go to Adlers and Hinata’s going to Brazil and I just...” Kageyama’s spiel was cut off as he buried his face in his hands. A perfect portrait of a man in distress, Tsukishima mused. 

Tsukishima was not new to Kageyama’s breakdowns (of sorts). After all, he’s been having them ever since he got an offer from the V-League team and Hinata expressed his desire to go to a far away country (although Tsukishima surmised that it was probably more due to the latter, of Hinata going far away, than about Kageyama’s worries for his own future). 

“I thought you already talked it out with the shrimp. You said you’d tell him last week.” And last last week and then the week before that, was what Tsukishima opted not to voice out loud.

Kageyama threw his hands up in frustration. “I couldn’t! How could I? When every time I bring up graduation and us potentially not meeting each other for years, he just blinds me with his smile and tells me how excited he is and how I should wait for him to come back better and beat me. How can I tell him after that? Everything would just...change. Collapse.”

Tsukishima winced at the mention of Hinata’s ‘blinding’ smile. He swears Kageyama brings it up any time he could. Sure, Hinata’s smiles had the effect on people where they make them want to do anything he asks for, but it gets a bit much when you hear about it constantly from head-over-heels-in-love Kageyama. And not to mention, even the breakdown he was having now was triggered by one of Hinata’s smile when Kageyama (with his hands visibly shaking) fed the sunshine child one of his eggrolls. 

Shaking off his mild disgust, Tsukishima focused on the other things Kageyama had said. “Of course everything would change. And isn’t that what you wanted in the first place? For your relationship to change? You’ve been trying to get out of the friendzone since last year. How long are you going to wait for? Until we graduate? Until he goes away, finds someone in Brazil? Because he WILL find someone. He won’t have you around to scare off anyone who tries to approach him.”

Tsukishima knew he hit a nerve when Kageyama winced. The blond-haired boy sighed.

He couldn’t admit it but he did care about his friends. They’ve known each other for the entirety of high school after all. But he was just really tired of having to be Kageyama’s love guru. It was fun to tease him at first, when he saw the way Kageyama realize something in the communal bath during their training camp last year, and the way he blushed when Tsukishima asked him if he finally realized that he liked Hinata. But over the course of the year, Tsukishima had to painfully witness Kageyama getting tortured by a boss-level oblivious Hinata. And the amusement he initially felt was just reduced to pity (and mild disgust at how in love Kageyama was).

Even watching Kageyama tirelessly scare off anyone who tried to approach Hinata wasn’t fun anymore but rather downright depressing. He had to stop himself from just telling Hinata himself countless times. He even came close to spitting it out when Hinata was whining for the nth time why no one seemed to like him and why he wasn’t popular unlike Kageyama (or Tsukishima). Even Yamaguchi was getting plenty of love letters and confessions since the beginning of 3rd year when the guy seemingly hit puberty. 

But the truth was, Hinata was probably the most popular out of the four of them. How could he not be with his disposition? He easily charmed people with just a few words and a smile. And countless girls (and boys) did fall for him. It’s just that they never got around to even coming close to him with Kageyama around. The way Kageyama would glare at anyone who showed any remote interest towards Hinata... Tsukishima was the one embarrassed for him. 

There was one person Kageyama couldn’t fend off though. Kozume Kenma. 

It was just after their practice match with Nekoma. They were about to go home when the two teams witnessed a Scene, with a capital S. That is, Kenma giving Hinata a peck on the cheek and Hinata’s rare full-face blush. 

The members of the two rival teams were already done saying their own goodbyes, and they were only waiting for Kenma and Hinata from a short distance. And then it happened. The silence that followed was thick with unspoken shock and unasked questions. After a beat of everyone just staring, of Kenma just smiling mischievously, of Hinata still blushing profoundly, the silence was broken by the King marching red-faced towards the two. He yanked Hinata away from the amused Kenma and proceeded to wipe aggressively at Hinata’s cheek where Kenma’s lips had just been.

Suffice it to say, Kageyama never left the two alone after that. Hinata, although confused by his behavior, had to keep reassuring the black-haired setter that nothing was meant by the peck and that Kenma had just been teasing him (which everybody but Hinata doubted was true). Through Kageyama’s persistence, nothing ever happened between the two again. And ever since then, Hinata’s love barrier (aka Kageyama) was strengthened even more.

But who could say what would happen in the future where there were no Kageyamas to guard the sun?

“I...” Kageyama began, thinking of some sort of response to Tsukishima’s very solid argument. But then the classroom door opened and Hinata, followed by Yamaguchi, came in. 

“Sorry, Harada-sensei kept making small talk about the future.” Hinata chimed in as they approached the two. “We still have five minutes though! Want to practice on the field?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “What can we possibly do with 5 minutes? We’d go down, have the King toss you a ball, and then go back up again?”

“Boo,” Hinata pouted. “I was just saying...”

Yamaguchi chuckled at Hinata’s reaction. “Tsukki is right. Maybe you guys should head back to your classroom now. You can’t be late anymore if you guys still want to go to the Spring Tourney.” 

At the mention of the tournament, Hinata perked up. “Oh right. Okay then, I guess we’ll listen to the captain.” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Let’s go, Kageyama!”

Hinata took Kageyama by the hand and pulled the taller one up into standing position. They wasted no time in going back, ever-energetic Hinata dragging Kageyama along.

But before they fully stepped out of the classroom, Tsukishima couldn’t help but notice the rising blush on Kageyama’s face.

…

“And so I was thinking, what if I tried tossing to YOU once? I bet that would shock the lot of them. Kenma’s been saying I’ve been too predictable lately too. He keeps pestering me about it. Am I predictable? And is that a bad thing? I mean, I thought I got better. Spiking, sure. But my receiving and serving improved too, right? Even you said so. And when did being unpredictable become my thing? I mean, yeah, okay, it is my thing. But, I don’t know. Am I really predictable now? What do you think?”

Hinata looked to Kageyama, waiting for some sort of response. A beat passed with nothing but silence and Kageyama munching on his meat bun, looking constipated and deep in thought.

“Hey, you listening, Kageyama?”

Kageyama jolted out of his trance with the mention of his name, and turned his head to see the orange-haired boy frowning up at him (because Hinata may have grown but he was still considerably shorter than Kageyama). “Uh, sorry. I was just thinking about something...”

Hinata’s frown just deepened. “What? Did something happen?” 

Kageyama’s heart ached then. He knew Hinata didn’t see him as anything more than a friend and a partner, but knowing that the ginger was worried about him was doing things to his emotions. It gave him hope that maybe he could be something more for Hinata. But then he shot that idea down immediately. Raising his hopes up when it came to Hinata never did any good for him. 

“No. It’s... Nothing happened.” 

“Are you sure? You know you can talk to me.”

He knew he could. Kageyama couldn’t even remember when he used to think Hinata was a pain in the ass. Now, he couldn’t even imagine a world where he hadn’t met Hinata Shoyo. A world where Hinata wasn’t by his side, always answering him, always listening to him, and always running alongside him. But that world was exactly what the future had in store and it left a bitter taste in Kageyama’s mouth. In Tsukishima’s own words: Kageyama had it bad. Very very bad.

Kageyama fully faced Hinata. They had already stopped walking a while ago. Kageyama could already see his house in the distance where Hinata’s bike was also parked (an arrangement they started at Kageyama’s suggestion, a poorly disguised excuse to walk with Hinata to and from school). 

“It’s nothing but... can we do the thing?”

Hinata’s head tilted to the side in askance before his eyes widened in realization. He nodded once, still wearing a worried look. “Yeah. Of course.”

Kageyama didn’t hesitate. He stepped closer and swiftly wrapped his arms around Hinata. Head resting on Hinata’s shoulder. Squeezing him tight. Taking in the boy’s calming scent and basking in his warmth. 

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama in response, his right hand moving up to pat him on the head. This was a practiced move. No, at this point, it was instinct. Hinata was taken aback earlier because Kageyama hadn’t asked for this in a month but this wasn’t new territory. 

It began when Hinata saw Kageyama at his worst. Crying. Sobbing. Face blotched and painted with tear stains. 

It was an accident. He was just going to hand Kageyama some printouts because he was absent for the day. He rang the doorbell and an older girl who vaguely resembled Tobio answered the door. She was surprised to see him, and she seemed to recognize him when he introduced himself. He was just planning to hand the printouts to her but she had told him to go up to Kageyama’s room. And so he did. He didn’t expect to see Kageyama like that. Bawling his eyes out on the floor, clutching something in his hand. He looked so very lost and afraid. Broken. 

Kageyama saw Hinata’s arms before he saw his face. Hinata held him as he cried. And Kageyama let him. That was the first time.

Later, after Kageyama had calmed down, Hinata learned that it was the death anniversary of Kageyama’s grandfather. Kageyama told Hinata everything. He showed Hinata a picture of him, the one he was clutching earlier. And Hinata listened. The whole time they were talking, Kageyama kept close to Hinata. Head resting on Hinata’s shoulder. Or hand playing with Hinata’s hair, or Hinata’s fingers. As if he was afraid of being alone. As if he desperately needed someone else’s warmth. 

That was the day Hinata made a promise to himself to be there for his partner. Because Kageyama was that. Not a friend, or just his setter. He was Hinata’s partner. 

And after that day, Kageyama would sometimes ask for Hinata to comfort him. Before or after matches. When he sometimes gets into an argument with someone from the team. After they fight over trivial things. Or when he was just feeling sad in general. It was awkward at first, but now it was just a thing they did. A pat there, a hug here. And then Kageyama would utter a simple ‘thanks’ and they’d go back to what they were doing. 

This time however, Kageyama lingered. He was squeezing Hinata tightly, as if afraid that he’d disappear somewhere. Hinata tried to shift his head to see the other boy’s face. But Kageyama shook his head. 

“Please. Just a little longer.” The words were whispered into Hinata’s ear. 

“Hey...are you sure you’re okay?” Hinata asked tentatively, hand still gently stroking Kageyama’s hair.

“Yeah... I’m just having stupid thoughts.” 

Kageyama felt Hinata tilt his head. “Stupid thoughts?”

“Yup,” Kageyama detached himself from Hinata, but his hands remained on the shorter boy’s shoulders. He looked at Hinata then, scanning his face as if to take it all in. “I was just thinking how I won’t have my means of comfort after you leave for Brazil.” Kageyama smirked cheekily in an attempt to stop Hinata’s worrying.

Hinata chuckled. “Well, don’t worry about that. I’ll be calling you every week. And I give you my permission to make a dakimakura of me.” He teased back.

“Psh. Who’d want that.” I would, was what Kageyama actually thought. Yes, he would love a life-sized pillow of the boy very much. And he wanted to complain about him calling every week. He wanted to change that into every day. But Kageyama chose to preserve whatever was left of his dignity in front of Hinata. 

Hinata pouted and shoved Kageyama off of him. Kageyama just laughed. 

The ginger beamed at the sound. Instantly forgetting that he was in the middle of sulking (albeit not actually being offended in the slightest). “But for real though. You know I’m always here for you. Even though I might not be physically with you. Honestly, you can call me anytime you like. I’ll pick up immediately.” Hinata paused and thought about it for a second. “Although, I hope you’d check the time zone first. I need my beauty sleep after all.” He grinned.

Kageyama was overcome with the urge to hug him again. Why was Hinata so adorable? It’s a wonder how Kageyama kept himself in check for 3 years. Even now, he wanted to profess his adoration for the boy in front of him (as well as his love for orange and the japanese character for ‘sun’). 

Instead of hugging him again (and potentially, FINALLY, freak out Hinata), he opted to pinch his cheeks. “Dumbass, what do you think of me? And beauty sleep my ass.”

“H-hey, leckgou of may cheeksh! (Let go of my cheeks!)”

Kageyama did as he was told, smiling and feeling significantly better compared to earlier. Such was the effect of Hinata Shoyo. 

Kageyama watched Hinata massage his cheeks for a second before: “Race you to my house! Loser owes pork buns!” 

Kageyama sprinted without warning, without waiting.

“HEY! A head start! That’s not fair!” 

Kageyama just laughed. He didn’t have to look back. He just had to look to his side. Because Kageyama knew that no matter what, Hinata Shoyo always ran alongside him. 

…  
[I Dreamed A Dream of You]

‘  
In my dream, you were surrounded by a bright light.  
Miles and miles of light with you at the center.  
It was blinding, pulsating, alive.  
It hurt to look at you but I couldn’t look away.  
That’s fine, I thought. I don’t want to look away anyways.  
I’m fine being blinded by you.  
If you’re the last thing I see, that wouldn’t be too bad.  
If I get burned by you, that wouldn’t be too bad.  
’

…

“Senpaiiii!! Please don’t leave us!!” 

Hinata chuckled at the first year. He was currently being surrounded by his underclassmen from the volleyball club. All of them looking at him pleadingly, some even shedding a tear here and there. The scene before him warmed Hinata’s heart, still quite unbelieving that he just graduated. That he was about to say goodbye to them, to his team, to Karasuno—the school that brought so much to his life.

Hinata ruffled the first year’s hair. “Hey, do you guys mean to keep me here until I’m old and wrinkly?”

They pouted at that. The one clinging to his arm (who was also the one set to become the next captain) hugged him tighter. “No. But...”

Hinata shook his head in amusement, giving in to their childlike behavior and deciding to let them have their way a little longer. He was going to miss them too.

“Hinata!” 

The ginger-haired boy looked back to see Yamaguchi jogging towards them from the stage. 

These past two years, Yamaguchi had grown to become quite the looker. Even Hinata sometimes found himself staring at Yamaguchi, wondering where the soft-spoken first year who always just hid behind Tsukishima went. Now Yamaguchi, following the reputation of his predecessors, was known to be the strict (yet caring) captain of the volleyball team, feared and respected by his batchmates and underclassmen alike.

That Yamaguchi stopped a few feet away from the crowd, his eyebrow raised as he took in the scene with amusement. Hinata just shrugged.

“Do you know where Kageyama is? Takeda-sensei’s been looking for him.” 

Hinata thought for a second. He last saw the setter right after the ceremony, heading towards the gym. 

“Yeah, I...” He trailed off. And Hinata didn’t know why he said what he said next. “You know what? I can fetch him for you. I’ll just relay the message.”

“Really? That’d be great but...” Yamaguchi glanced at the other members still crowding around Hinata, some of them full-on bawling their eyes out. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll just-“ Hinata smiled apologetically at his members and started gently detaching himself. There was resistance and some whining but he successfully freed himself. He laughed at the downcast expression on his underclassmen. “Don’t worry you guys, I’ll still treat you to some meat buns.”

“Really, senpai? Yey! Don’t run away, got it?” With that, the crowd dispersed. Some staying around to cling to Yamaguchi next. Hinata rolled his eyes.

“Damn brats.” He muttered fondly. He faced Yamaguchi again, who wore the same affectionate expression as him. “I’ll go get him.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Hinata started towards the direction of the gym, trying to make sense of himself. Sure, he could’ve just told Yamaguchi of Kageyama’s whereabouts. He didn’t have to go there himself. But...

The door to the gym was open, as he had expected. He could hear the squeaking of rubber soles on the gym’s floor, the distinct thwack of a ball hitting one’s palm, and then followed by the sound of it hitting the ground. It was a sound Hinata was familiar with. The sound of volleyball.

He took a tentative peek in. And sure enough, there was Kageyama. His belongings strewn about on one side of the court. Hinata looked to the other side and saw that there were already quite a number of balls littering the floor. Kageyama must’ve been doing serves for while. 

Hinata watched as Kageyama raised another ball once again, his form perfect. A grin grew on Hinata’s face as he dashed to the other side of the court. 

Once upon time, Hinata was the hole in their team’s defense. 

The ball hit Hinata’s hand and bounced back in a perfect arc towards where the setter would usually stand. The surprise on Kageyama’s face didn’t last long, instead replaced by a grin. 

“Nice serve.” Hinata stood up properly. Facing Kageyama now, at the end of their high school lives, he didn’t know what he should say. What he wanted to say.

“Nice receive.” Kageyama watched Hinata. His face, his expressions, his movements, his little tells. Over the years, Kageyama had become a sort of expert when it came to reading what his middle-blocker was thinking. “What’s wrong?”

Hinata looked away, suddenly hit with a wave of unidentifiable emotions. Why was he only now realizing that he wouldn’t be able to see Kageyama for a few years? And why did those few years suddenly seem longer than they initially were? Did he come here, volunteered to get Kageyama, in order to say goodbye to him? Hinata couldn’t understand himself.

Kageyama crossed over the court, lifting the net up, and approached Hinata. “Hey, are you okay?” 

Hinata felt a surge of warmth for Kageyama. At how softly he had spoken. When was it that Kageyama began to be so caring towards him? Those days where he would grab Hinata by the head or even throw him all the way across the court seemed like a lie now. 

Hinata chuckled fondly at the memory. The setter just looked at him weirdly. “Sorry. I just remembered how we used to fight every single day. And now look at you actually worrying about me.” 

Kageyama frowned as Hinata continued to laugh at the memory. “Of course I worry about you.” Hinata looked up as Kageyama took a step closer, his hand reaching out to touch Hinata’s arm. “Hinata, I...”

The atmosphere suddenly shifted. Hinata could feel it. The way Kageyama was looking at him, serious and full of emotion, it made Hinata numb. What was it? He was just laughing earlier but now he was paralyzed, feet glued to the floor, eyes unable to leave Kageyama’s.

“Kageyama...?”

The setter brushed a strand of hair away from Hinata’s face. “You know I...” The setter stared at Hinata for a beat before sighing. “I’m really thankful that I met you.”

Hinata was momentarily taken aback. Both by the hand now gently caressing his cheek and by what his partner was saying. Hinata placed a hand over Kageyama’s, nuzzling his cheek towards it as he did so. Three years ago, he couldn’t even imagine not fighting or arguing with Kageyama. But now, it wasn’t that hard to admit that he felt most comfortable with the raven-haired boy in front of him. 

“Me too. I’m glad I met you too.” Barely a whisper. A confession meant only for Kageyama, given their proximity.

Kageyama looked pained as he looked at Hinata. As if he was desperately trying to hold back or as if he was debating something with himself. “You don’t understand.”

Hinata’s head tilted in askance. “What do you mean?”

Kageyama shut his eyes, breathing deliberately as if to calm himself down. And then he looked back at Hinata again. “You’ll be leaving soon.”

“Yeah?”

“And we won’t be meeting each other for a while.”

“I guess so...”

“You’ll meet new people there, won’t you?”

“I suppose...Kageyama, what is this abou—“

“And then you’ll forget about me eventually.”

“Wait. What? No! What are you talking about?”

“I’m saying that you’ll forget about me. You’ll meet someone and then I—“

“Kageyama!” Hinata placed both of his hands on his setter’s cheeks, effectively cutting off his rambling. “I won’t forget you! I can’t believe you’d even think that that was a possibility! I said I’ll come back and beat you, remember? So, stop freaking out and just tell me what this is really about!”

Kageyama stared at the boy in front of him whose face was painted in frustration and worry. 

It was something about the way the light caught in Hinata’s hair, and the way it reflected off of his eyes. Or maybe it was just the result of years of pent up longing for his short middleblocker. Because before he could think better of it, he was already blurting out the three words he’d been pushing down for the past two years.

“I like you.”

“What?”

“Actually, I...I think I’m in love with you.”

…

[A Memory]

The sound of the spiked ball perfectly dug by Yamaguchi. The incoming set by Kageyama, as freakishly accurate as always. 

The squeaking of rubber as he goes for his solid run up. The feel of his soles kicking off the floor. The form he’s polished for two years. And the ball meeting his palm dead center.

Score.

“Hinata, nice kill!”

His teammates’ encouragement. Kageyama’s hands raised above his head, waiting for their highfive.

He smiles. 

“Kageyama! As I thought, I like your sets the best!”

…

Yamaguchi slumped down on one of the benches outside the main gym, where he left his persistent underclassmen after promising to treat them to some ice cream. He chuckled at the memory. Those brats would do anything to mooch off from their upperclassmen.

“There you are!” 

Yamaguchi turned around to see Yachi and Tsukishima heading towards him. 

“Hey, guys! What’s up?” The green-haired boy asked his two friends when they stopped in front of him.

Yachi looked at him with a confused expression. “We thought you called Kageyama? Takeda-sensei’s been waiting for him for an hour now.”

Yamaguchi frowned, just as confused. “Yeah, I sent Hinata to get him, like, 30 minutes ago. He hasn’t gone there yet?” 

“Apparently.”

Their captain sighed, a lecture already brewing for when he saw Hinata. “Okay. I guess I’ll go get him myself. Hinata went to the direction of the gym so I’m assuming that’s where Kageyama is too.” Yamaguchi started to stand up but Tsukishima physically stopped him by grabbing his wrist. “Tsukki?”

“I think we better just leave them alone for now. Who knows what we’re gonna stumble into if we go now.” The taller boy said so with a straight face.

“Ah.” Yachi and Yamaguchi uttered in sudden realization of what the blond was hinting at. The three stood there staring at one another for a beat.

“You... don’t think Kageyama finally cracked, do you?” Yachi asked tentatively. She knew of Kageyama’s feelings towards Hinata, of course. Everyone knew. She learned of it on one of their normal after school practices during their second year, when Kageyama so obviously kept close eye to his short middle blocker. Their first competition as a second year was just around the corner and maybe Kageyama was worried for Hinata, who ended his last tournament getting sent off to the hospital in the middle of their match. Although he still called Hinata as “dumbass”, the insults were kept at the bare minimum, and he was so obviously at the beck and call of his favorite spiker. And though she was always an admirer of the two’s unique friendship, Yachi couldn’t find any platonic explanation for the lovestruck look in Kageyama’s eyes.

“You know what? I’m actually hoping he did confess. It’s been years in the making.” And honestly, it had been so painful for Yamaguchi to watch. He knew of Kageyama’s feelings towards Hinata, of course. Everyone knew. He first had a hunch during the 3 vs. 3 they had at the very beginning of their first year, when Hinata made that jump that silenced everyone. When everyone was staring in awe at the short spiker, Yamaguchi caught sight of Kageyama’s expression. It wasn’t defined then yet, of course. But through the years, that expression became a frequent visitor on the usually stoic guy’s features. It appeared whenever Hinata was even remotely mentioned, and it stayed there when his eyes landed on the said ginger. An expression of utter admiration that can even be compared to reverence. An expression that said, “So, it’s you” and “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Tsukishima kind of felt bad for Kageyama then. The guy was clueless about how obvious he was being after all. The only one who didn’t know of the raven-haired boy’s feelings was the guy he was crushing on himself. If that wasn’t pitiful, Tsukishima didn’t know what was. “He came to me (again) for advice this morning and I’m pretty sure he’s (actually) going through with it.” And thank God for that, Tsukishima thought.

“Wow. I can’t believe it’s finally happening.” Yachi felt as if she was letting go of her two rambunctious children and she didn’t know what to do about it. When did she start feeling like such a mom to her friends?

“I’m more surprised at the fact that Kageyama didn’t crack sooner. Now, he has to bear with long distance for a few years.” Not like, that would get in the way though. Kageyama might even fly to Hinata once in a while with how terribly whipped he is for the boy. Yamaguchi’s worries suddenly multiplied with the thought of having to console a Hinata-sick (as in homesick) Kageyama.

“So, we’re all just going to assume that everything’s gonna go swell for the guy?” Tsukishima raised an amused eyebrow.

The other two just looked at each other before shrugging.

“I mean...”

“Aren’t they basically dating already?” 

“Yup, they act like it after all. This is just formalities at this point.”

…

“Kageyama! See you!”

“Yeah. See you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. I know, I know. I half-assed the ending and ran away lmao but maybe future me will find it in herself to write a satisfying conclusion hmm hmm who knows
> 
> P.S. If you’re reading this, thanks for sticking around this far.


End file.
